


Adrenaline and Overactive Imaginations

by Yokaibytes



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, There’s no plot it’s just porn tbh, just a couple of guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokaibytes/pseuds/Yokaibytes
Summary: After being forced to participate in a cross dressing competition, things couldn’t possibly get weirder, right?Yu just looks cute as a girl. No homo bro. Totally.





	Adrenaline and Overactive Imaginations

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the cross dressing contest that the boys are forced to participate in near-ish the end of the game. There’s no spoilers for major plot points in the story but if you haven’t gotten that far then you won’t have context and it may be kinda surreal. But it’s mostly explicit so it doesn’t matter too much lmao  
> Also this is unbeta’d

Yosuke hurried off the stage, his face as red as a tomato from embarrassment. Maybe he deserved it, but this was way too far. It was one thing for him to sign up Chie, Yukiko, Rise, and Naoto up for the Miss Yasogami beauty pageant, but signing the guys up for the crossdressing pageant was going way too far! Pretty much everyone in the school had just bore witness to him in makeup and a skirt, as if he didn’t need another reason for people to dislike him! The only thing keeping him sane was plotting how he would get revenge on the girls for this. _Especially Chie._ Teddie had somehow won the crossdressing contest and was now a judge for the beauty pageant, so perhaps he could use the bear from the TV world to enact his revenge. _Perhaps_.

Yosuke was snapped from his thoughts as he heard a sigh behind him. He turned and saw Yu, who had also been roped into this fiasco, following after him. The usually stoic-faced boy actually looked a little embarrassed, which made Yosuke feel a little better in a weird way because hey, at least he wasn’t alone on this- he had his best friend to complain with. The copper haired boy let out a huff and shook his head. “You and me both, partner. Let’s hurry up and get the hell out of these clothes before anyone else sees us.”

Yu nodded quietly and the two headed to the boys locker room so that they could change back into their actual _male_ uniforms. Despite their best attempt to remain unseen, they happened upon a group of girls leaving a classroom, who upon seeing them immediately took out their phones. They were laughing and babbling to one another about how the two city boys were weirdos and they couldn’t believe they signed up for the crossdressing contest and that their friends _had_ to see it.

“Shit, cameras, dude..! There’s no way in hell this can end up on the internet, my chances of getting a girlfriend will get ruined..!” Yosuke hissed through his teeth. Yu nodded and quickly took the other boy’s wrist before sprinting off down the hallway.

“Hey, wait..! You can’t run from us!” one of the girls shouted. There was a clatter of footsteps behind them and Yosuke glanced back to see the group of girls hurrying after them, phones in hand.

“What the hell..!” Yosuke whined. “They’re crazy..!”

Yu’s eyes quickly scanned the hallway as they ran, trying to determine where they could go to escape. The boy’s bathroom and locker room were quite a distance, but he knew that around the corner there was a janitor’s closet. Could they hide from them in there? The girls were gaining on them, as neither him nor Yosuke were used to running in girls shoes. How Chie could kick the snot out of shadows was a mystery to Yu.

The girls would eventually catch up to them if they were this determined, but if they caught them running into the closet then they were trapped. In a split second decision, Yu decided to risk it. They skittered around the corner, Yosuke frantically trying to keep up with Yu as he was dragged like a child with an excited dog on a leash. Thankfully the door was left open, likely from some careless student, so he quickly slid into the room with Yosuke and closed the door behind them.

They were both panting, but were doing their best to stifle their breathing so that the girls couldn’t hear. Now all they could do was wait in the darkness. The room smelled like mildew and cleaning products, but Yosuke barely noticed as he watched the light that filtered from under the crack of the door. This whole day sucked, he would much rather be fighting shadows in the TV world!

The two waited with bated breath as the chorus of footsteps grew closer and louder. Yosuke swore for a moment his heart stopped as their shadows passed by the closet. He heard the girls continue past, unaware that the two they were after were right on the other side of that door. You breathed a sigh of relief, as his risk had paid off. No one bothered to notice the janitor’s closet, and he had been counting on that fact.

“Geez, that was close…” Yosuke whispered. “I understand how Risette feels when she’s being chased by the paparazzi now.” His hands fumbled around in the darkness until he felt the light switch on the wall, which he cautiously pressed. The fluorescent lightbulb flickered on, the sudden light stinging Yosuke’s eyes a little. “But, good call, partner,” he added. “Stop saving my skin or I’m gonna be in debt to you my whole life.”

Yu let out a small hum in amusement as his silver eyes scanned the room. “We should probably stay in here for a bit to make sure they don’t come back.”

“Good call.”

The two fell into silence as they focused on catching their breaths. Yosuke couldn’t help but shift his gaze to fall upon his best friend, who had his eyes closed as he sometimes did when trying to regain his composure. Yu had on a long silver wig along with a black girls uniform. He was also carrying a fake sword, for some reason. Yukiko’s stylings, no doubt. Yu wasn’t a feminine looking guy normally, but his graceful features plus a little makeup and costuming made him look much more like a girl than either himself or Kanji.

Yosuke’s mind began wandering, as it often did, and he found himself thinking about if Yu had actually been a girl. Would they still be partners if he was? It would be pretty weird if Yosuke’s best friend was a girl, after all. What would the others think? Why was he even thinking about this?! Despite his protests, Yosuke’s mind continued to wander deeper down the rabbit hole. Perhaps, if Yu had been a girl… would they be lovers? The thought made his cheeks heat up and he prayed the dim lighting of the closet hid it from the other boy.

It wasn’t weird to wonder that, right? Everyone liked Yu, he was a great guy. It wasn’t so strange to wonder what it would be like to like your best friend like that. Anyways..! This was quite the situation they had found themselves in; cross-dressing and hiding in a janitor’s closet. Things like this were only supposed to happen in movies. “Geez..” Yosuke muttered.

“Hm?” Yu hummed in question, opening his eyes and looking over at Yosuke.

“How did we get roped into all this mess?”

“The girls signed us up.”

“Well, yeah, but I mean like… in general! TV world, personas, shadows, murders… that kinda stuff isn’t supposed to happen in real life. It’s like we’re in a movie!”

“Ah.” Yu looked down at his clothes and brushed them off. “I cannot say this is how I expected my summer to go. But it’s… interesting.”

“It is that.” Yosuke let out a soft sigh, scratching at the back of his neck. “Why the hell did you accept being in this damn contest so easily anyway? Do you… like this sorta thing?”

“I am choosing to think of it as cosplay. It’s not like we had much of a choice regardless,” Yu mused. “I’ve never done this before, if that’s what you’re getting at.”

“So you’re saying if you were made to, you’d wear just about anything?”

“There’s no harm in it, I suppose. It’s not like I’d go in public with it or anything. It’s just clothing.”

“Even something like, a maid outfit or… a nurse’s uniform?”

“If I had to, yes.” Yu cocked a brow, wondering why Yosuke was asking about this. He’s probably just embarrassed and is trying to make conversation.

“Oh my god, dude…” Yosuke laughed, but trailed off when the image of Yu clad in nurse attire popped into his mind. He couldn’t decide what was more disturbing, the thought itself or the fact that deep down, he kinda wanted to see it. He could see the silver haired boy with his long braided wig and light pink uniform that the nurses at the Inaba hospital wore, fretting over Yosuke and examining him, even in his most… intimate places. Okay, maybe he had a nurse kink. But be quiet, brain!

“Does the thought please you?” Yu asked, pulling Yosuke away from his thoughts.

His cheeks flushed, but he tried to play it cool. “Huh? What are you talking about, dude?”

“Well…” Yu trailed off and let his eyes do the talking as he glanced downwards.

Yosuke’s gaze followed Yu’s, where he noticed something that made him let out a quick yelp of surprise. “I- no, i-it's not what you think, I swear!” he stammered as his hands quickly went to cover himself up. The copper haired boy had somehow managed to get an erection. No, he knew why. And that only made it that much more embarrassing. It didn’t help that he was in a skirt too, it couldn’t hide it at all. “Don’t look, dude..! It’s just because of the adrenaline!”

“It’s okay, it happens,” Yu replied calmly, looking back up to Yosuke’s face, which was beet red, while he didn’t seem bothered at all.

“Shit, man…” Yosuke was muttering to himself. What the hell could he do? Curse his dick for having a mind of its own. “I can’t go into the hallway like this.”

Yu was quiet for a moment, his gaze flicking between the door and Yosuke. “Well… we’ll have to take care of it then, right?”

“W-What?!” he sputtered in response. Did he just hear that correctly?

“We don’t have much time before the girls’ contest,” the silver haired boy continued simply. “Or someone could come in here.”

“Are you suggesting I jack one off right here, right now..?! There’s no way I can do that with you in the room..!” What the hell had gotten into Yu?

He tilted his head, as if pondering for a moment before speaking again. “Mm. I can help you, if you like.”

His blunt offer had Yosuke’s head spinning. He was rendered speechless for a moment as he watched Yu, waiting for him to laugh and say it was a joke. But he didn’t. He was being completely serious. Something about the look in his eyes had Yosuke’s knees weak. When Yu looked like that, he found himself… tempted. This girl disguise was messing with him!

But despite everything, what came out of his mouth was a quiet “s-sure…” as he shifted nervously. He couldn’t take it back, and he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to anyways.

Yu nodded wordlessly and gave him a look of reassurance before getting down on his knees in front of Yosuke. Before he could even question his actions, his skirt was being lifted up gently. He found his hands move away as if they were being controlled by someone else to allow his partner to do what he was doing.

Underneath his skirt, Yosuke was still wearing his normal boxers because there was no way he was going any further with this. He bit his lip as he watched Yu continue. Was this really okay? Seeming to feel his gaze on him, Yu looked up and met his stare. He gently gripped the hem of Yosuke’s boxers, tilting his head as if to ask for approval.

“J-Just… get on with it, man…” was all the flustered boy could manage before he averted his gaze. Yu gave a small hum of acknowledgement and gently tugged his boxers down just enough to allow his erection to spring free. Yosuke couldn’t help but tremble a little at the sensation of cool air hitting it.

Yu licked his lips and let out a soft sigh before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the tip of Yosuke’s dick before taking the head in his mouth, while his slender fingers wrapped around the shaft.

“D-Damn…” was all the Junes boy could manage to huff out. He couldn’t deny that it felt good having Yu’s warm, wet mouth around his sensitive member. He’d admittedly never experienced anything like this, and maybe he was desperate enough that he allowed his friend to do it.

Yu proceeded to tease around with his tongue, gently tracing around the head in a way that sent shivers up Yosuke’s spine. There was no way he was just randomly doing this, it was too deliberate. A soft groan forced its way free from within him at the sensation. This seemed to encourage Yu to continue, as he carefully took more into his mouth and began teasing along his shaft. Yosuke clenched his hands, not quite sure what to do with them. 

That question was answered for him rather quickly when Yu leaned in and took Yosuke’s entire length in for a moment before pulling away. In a jerk reaction, Yosuke reached up a hand to stifle a soft moan that escaped his throat while the other clutched on the edge of his skirt tightly, holding it up so that Yu didn’t have to.

Now that he was slicked up, the investigation team leader once again gently wrapped his slender fingers around Yosuke’s now fully erect member and began gently pumping it with his hand. He looked up at Yosuke for a moment to gauge his reaction. “Is this alright?”

“P-Partner..!” Yosuke whimpered, tightening his grip on his skirt. Yu definitely liked the way Yosuke uttered his nickname just now. He wanted to hear it again.

“Is that a yes?” the silver hair boy inquired.

Yosuke’s brain was not functioning properly enough to answer, however. His mind was whirling with so many questions for both himself and Yu. Why did this feel so good? Why was Yu even doing this? Has he done this before? Are things going to be awkward after this? The worry was almost completely drowned out by the pleasure he was feeling, so he was doing his best to try and dismiss it. All he could manage to do was give a simple nod and bite his lip as he averted his gaze. It was way too embarrassing to meet Yu’s eyes!

It was true that Yosuke wasn’t hard to get flustered about one thing or another, but seeing him this kind of flustered was new. Yu could feel his cheeks heat up a little, but he did his best to stay composed as he continued giving his best friend a handjob that was totally no homo.

Yu let out a soft hum as his lips found themselves around the head of Yosuke’s manhood once more. He had decided to go all out, no longer caring if it was evident that there were feelings involved in this. If this was his one and only chance to have his partner, he would seize it.

The silver haired boy continued his barrage on Yosuke’s dick, using his tongue to skillfully tease and pleasure the head while his hand worked the base. His free hand had found itself gripping onto Yosuke’s trembling thigh. At some point, Yu felt a pressure on his head that must’ve been Yosuke’s hand, though hesitant. That hesitance caused Yu’s wig to get dislodged a bit. Instead of stopping to fix it, he simply pulled it off with the hand that was gripping Yosuke’s thigh before returning it there, not skipping a beat in pleasuring the other boy.

Now that the wig was off, Yosuke couldn’t pretend that it was anyone other than his Partner and best friend with his dick currently in his mouth. “P-Partner…” the boy whimpered.

Yu looked up at him, giving him the best reassuring look he could muster while having his lips around a dick. This only caused Yosuke to get more flustered. This was his best friend, and he was a guy…! And yet… it felt good. Very good. _So_ good…

It was too much for Yosuke to bear. Without warning, he climaxed. Yu had no time to react before a hot load of semen was shot directly into his mouth. It took him by surprise for a moment, but Yu was quick. He didn’t pull away, simply continuing to pump Yosuke and help prolong the pleasure. Once his friend relaxed, he finally let go and leaned back, casually swallowing the salty load.

“D-Damn, Partner…” Yosuke finally managed to murmur after a few moments.

“Hm?” Yu hummed as he wiped away some drool with the back of his hand. “Was that okay?” he asked hesitantly.

“Dude, that was…” Yosuke trailed off, pausing to run a hand through his copper hair as he laughed in disbelief. “...Where’d you learn to do that?”

Yu blinked as he settled back on his haunches. “Oh, well… I’ve never done it before, if that’s what you are wondering.” Yu was honestly just moving on instinct. It’s not like he’d never touched a penis before, he _has_ one.

Yosuke blushed and averted his eyes before Yu finally stood to stretch his legs. “...Thanks,” he murmured. How the hell was Yu keeping so calm about this? Yu nodded curtly from what Yosuke could see in the corner of his eyes.

“..Oh,” came the quiet exclamation from the silver haired boy after some moments of silence.

“What?” Yosuke forced himself to look back to Yu and cocked a brow. He immediately turned beet red, as Yu was looking down his own skirt. It was black and long, covering up what he was so obviously looking at. “O-Oh.” Did he really get a boner from that?

Yu let out a soft sigh and let go of the hem of his skirt. “I suppose I didn’t think that one through all the way. At least this skirt is big.” He said that, but now that Yosuke’s attention was brought to it, he could see the bulge.

Yosuke licked his lips and swallowed as he tried to think of what to say, but before he could even process it, the words were already tumbling out of his mouth. “I can uh, help you with that.”

“Hm?” Yu looked to him, his eyebrows slightly raised in surprise.

“Well, I should return the favor, right? T-That’s all..! Partners help each other..!” Yosuke stammered.

“...Yes. Okay.” Yu nodded quietly and leaned down to grip the edges of his skirt. He couldn’t believe Yosuke was offering this. Yu delicately began lifting up his skirt, revealing more and more of his legs and thighs. He watched his partner fidget nervously, probably trying to figure out exactly what he was going to do. “Are you sure this is alright?”

“J-Just hurry up..!”

Yu nodded with a soft hum, pulling his skirt the rest of the way up. The sight made Yosuke’s head spin.

“W-Why are you wearing _that_?!” the boy stammered. “Where did you even-

Underneath his skirt, Yu had been wearing a pair of simple black panties. Because they were not made to accommodate a penis, this left his erection poking out from the waistline of the underwear, which was being pulled down because of it. “I hadn’t thought of wearing regular underwear under it,” he explained simply.

No. This was all kinds of wrong, wasn’t it? So why couldn’t Yosuke tear his eyes away? Why did his heart flutter? Why-

“Um.. Yosuke?”

“H-Huh?”

Yu had a slight flush to his cheeks as he pointed downward. “I suppose I didn’t do a very good job, then?”

“Wha?” Yosuke looked down to see he was yet again hard. It was true that he could crank multiple ones out on occasion, but really?! Now of all times! “God damn it…” he whimpered. Defeated, he looked up at Yu. “I don’t know what’s going on, really…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” he offered reassuringly as he closed the distance between them. “Don’t overthink, Yosuke.” Yu let out a soft hum and tilted his head slightly. “Shall we take care of this?”

“H-How..?” was all Yosuke could sputter. He could barely hear Yu over the sound of his heart pounding.

The silver haired boy shifted his hips, pulling down the waistline of his skirt enough so that his penis was more easily accessible. He looked up at Yosuke, as if urging him to do the same, to which he complied. Yu gently pressed his sensitive member up against Yosuke’s, causing them both to shiver from the sensation. “Is this…?”

“Y-Yeah.” Yosuke nodded gingerly as he kept his gaze downwards, as if it was more awkward to make eye contact than to stare at his friend’s penis.

“Mm.” Yu gave a slight nod before wrapping the hand he had used to get Yosuke off around both of their shafts as best as he could. It was still a little slicked up from the first round Yosuke noted. Was he going to jerk them both off? He let out a soft huff and reached his own hand down, making up for the space Yu couldn’t quite cover on his own. This seemed to spark surprise in him, as he glanced up for a moment.

“I can’t let you do all the work, I still have _some_ pride…”

Yu let out a small chuckle at this before they began. He was guiding his own and Yosuke’s hand as he began jerking the both of them off. He was also gently grinding his hips to add another layer of friction. Between Yu’s hand and his dick getting him off, Yosuke found himself growing a little weak in the knees. He couldn’t help but make the occasional soft huff or grunt when something Yu did made him feel especially good.  


“P-Partner..!” Yosuke whimpered, his head hung down and resting against Yu’s shoulder. He could feel the boy’s hot breath against his neck, which only made him shiver more. Yu’s composure had started to break as he sped up the pace, bringing them both closer to climax. Every little twitch or noise Yosuke made caused his heart to skip a beat.

“Yosuke…” came the breathy murmur of Yu, who had done a good job of keeping quiet throughout this whole process. Hearing his name said like _that_ was enough to get Yosuke close to the edge as he desperately began grinding into his partner’s hand. He felt Yu’s free hand rest on his hip, gripping his sweater tightly and pulling him closer. “Are you close..?”

Yosuke gave a quick nod against Yu’s shoulder, worried that if he tried to talk, he’d end up making an embarrassing noise. As if he hadn’t done so already.

“S-Shit… hah… I’m gonna…!” Yosuke whimpered, but was cut off as Yu ground into him roughly. “Aah..! P-Partner…!”

“...Mn… Yosuke…keep going...” Yu breathed, his hot breath making the hairs on the back of Yosuke’s neck stand on end with how delicate but _needy_ they were. With that, Yosuke couldn’t hold back anymore. He gripped Yu’s sleeve tightly with his free hand as he felt his body stiffen up. He could barely hide the muffled moan that escaped his lips in the crook of Yu’s neck as he came all over the both of their hands.

Yu was not far behind, reaching his climax while Yosuke was still riding out his. He kept pumping his hand vigorously, trying to prolong the wave of pleasure that racked the both of their bodies. He slowed down his pace as the orgasm came to a close, gently massaging out any remnants of pleasure he could get from their sensitive members. His chest rose and fell as he breathed heavily through his nose, trying to regain his composure. Yosuke on the other hand was clinging to Yu, still hiding his face. Now that the pleasure and adrenaline was ebbing away, his head began actually processing what just transpired.

“We… really just did that, huh..?” he mumbled.

One of Yosuke’s downfalls was the fact that he overthinks everything. It usually led to him getting embarrassed or upset. Yu let out a quiet huff in amusement, gently letting go of their members and placing his clean hand on Yosuke’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“I’m fine… great, actually. And that’s what scares me,” Yosuke murmured as he backed away a little and averted his gaze. “I don’t get it.”

Yu remained silent for a moment as he contemplated his words. “It’s okay if you don’t understand right now. You’ll figure it all out in time.” He flashed him a reassuring smile as he began to clean off his hand. “This stays between us,” he added. “So don’t worry.”

“...Thank you, Partner.”

“For now, let’s hurry and get ready to go to the beauty pageant. Don’t want to miss that since that’s what got us roped into this crossdressing thing in the first place.” He gave Yosuke a pointed look lightheartedly as he recomposed himself, retrieving the wig that had fallen and putting his clothes back on normally.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Yosuke gave Yu a small smile as he too cleaned himself up.

With that, the two left the room, pretending as if nothing happened. But maybe they happened to walk a little closer to one another now. And maybe that was okay too.


End file.
